Sweet Goodbyes
by Teya Teacup
Summary: Shuichi gets beaten up and Yuki comes to save him. He then leaves Shuichi a rather confusing note for Shuichi when he wakes up. read it anyway cuz i suck at summary's. Plus its like 2 pages long. A useless one shot. please read.


� Sweet Good-byes

The light of the morning was shining into the room. Only one of the two occupants was awake. He was smoking a cigarette.

Normally, Shuichi was the one to wake first but this morning Yuki was the first. He couldn't sleep. His conscience was bothering him. He had spent the night sleeping restlessly with Shuichi in his arms. Shuichi himself was exhausted. It was his first day out of the hospital. He had been beaten severely by a group of thugs while Tohma Seguchi watched. The only reason Shuichi was alive was because Yuki had found out and made Tohma call it off. Now it had been a week. Shuichi was alive. That was a miracle itself . Shuichi had been beaten so badly that he had massive internal bleeding and was only alive because Yuki had paid for the best health care money could buy. Yuki still couldn't believe what had happened. Seguchi had seriously tried to kill Shuichi even though it was Yuki who went to America to get Shuichi. Yet now here was Shuichi back with him but not entirely safe.

Yuki tried not to kill Tohma out of respect for his sisters pregnancy, but that was almost all he could do.

He looked down at Shuichi sleeping peacefully but breathing raggedly. He had a few broken ribs. Yuki gently embraced him to ensure that he was actually there.

' This is my fault' He thought as he finished his cigarette. 'Why are you here Shuichi?'

He gently disentangled himself from Shuichi and the blanket. He put his cigarette butt in the ashtray and looked at Shuichi. A beam of sunlight fell across Shuichi's face, his small form curled and entwined with blankets. Yuki sighed and headed for his computer.

He frequently did this when he felt he needed to write. He stared at it blankly and couldn't think of a single thing. Instead he took out a pen and paper and began to write.

-_What's wrong with me? With us? Why can't life just be simple? We work hard but something always comes between us.Tohma? That's my fault. If it hadn't been for America life would be normal. Why? Why would this happen? Kitazawa? I still don't get this. Why are we drawn to each other? Some force so strong .Like the same way we stay on this planet. Gravity. What were you thinking? I'm a guy. Your a guy. Everything that's happened is my fault.Tohma and Mika screwing with your life. The contract. Why? Nittle Grasper? What were you thinking Tohma? Oh Shuichi that singer from that band "Ass" or something? I could have killed him America. Reiji. My fault .I wanted to break up with you to protect you. That's why I chose Tohma. He would have killed you. He almost did._-

Yuki stared at the paper at the words he had written. All his feelings. His thoughts. Everything, conveyed on this paper. He wanted to write more but was finding it hard to put in words. He looked at it andknew that it wouldn't make alot a of sense and that his english was a atrocious but feelings didn't convey into words very well.Finally he scribbled down some more words, laid down his pen and grabbed his coat. He headed for his garage and started his car. He drove down the street with no clear view how long it was going to take to get there but was going anyway.

Shuichi woke up at the sound of the front door closing. He sat up and realized he was alone in bed. He winced slightly as he climbed out of bed. He walked through the empty house. Yuki wasn't there.

"Eiri?" called Shuichi just in case

. No answer. He walked to Yuki's study and glanced at the computer. it was still on. He then saw the paper on the desk.

Yuki stared at the clear, blue sky that was overhead.

He sighed. ' Why was everything so horribly wrong?', he thought.

He drove Quickly to get to his destination.

'I'm sorry Shuichi. Tohma's not going to stop. He even said it.'

He pulled a gun out of his glove compartment and placed it on the seat beside him.

'Ironic' He thought 'Tohma was the one who suggested I have this gun to protect me. I wonder if he knew it was going to protect me from him'

Shuichi read through the note quickly, wondering if it was really Eiri who had wrote this. He came to the last part that had been so hard for Eiri to write

_-Shuichi. I'm sorry. I'm going to do it. I said I would never do it again but you mean more to me than anyone else even Tohma. I guess he never thought that would happen. Heh. Oh well. Shuichi I...I don't know what brought us together but it was strong. At first you meant nothing to me. Then you were just something that seemed to click in place. And America. I felt like you meant everything to me. That's why I went to get you. I shouldn't have. I should have just let you go on with your life instead of in volving you in mine. Then what Tohma did. I felt only you mattered. Even my own safety didn't matter. So for you , I'm going to protect you from everything I can but mainly Tohma. If I don't come back ,know that you will never be haunted by Tohma again. He will be gone too. I'm sorry. Look I said it again. How ironic that I'd finally say that to you and mean it Shuichi. I'm sorry that its is filled with sweet good-byes but Good-bye-_

Shuichi stared at the paper for some time before the tears actually fell. He grabbed his coat with the letter in his hand he left the house to get Yuki. He was only about 5 minutes behind Yuki but that time made all the difference.

"Tohma" said Yuki with a ironic smile on his face. "Remember this gun?"

Tohma stared at it.

"Yes to protect me. How funny." Yuki laughed a harsh laugh.

Tohma only smiled and pulled out his own gun.

"Really Eiri, Did you actually think you could get one over on me?"

Shuichi pulled into the driveway of Tohma's house. Yuki's car was in the driveway. Shuichi prayed that Yuki was still alive.

"Yuki?" he called

. Eiri turned and Tohma shot. Shuichi came into the room just as Yuki fell.

"Yuki!" he cried and ran towards him.

Tohma stared a the two. HE couldn't believe he had just shot Eiri. He had sworn to protect him always.

" How...Why?" gasped Shuichi.

Tohma still had the gun in his hand. He pointed it at Shuichi.

"Its is all your fault " He yelled at Shuichi." He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. I swore I'd always protect him. It's your fault."

Shuichi stared at him from beside Yuki. His hand seemed to move on its own. He picked up the gun. but he was to slow. Seguchi shot again its time hitting Shuichi. He slumped over Yuki. Seguchi stared at the two lovers, together till the end. He turned away because he couldn't look at what he had just done. All he heard was the bang. Yuki had picked up the gun from Shuichi's hand and shot Tohma.

"I told you I didn't need you to protect me." he said quietly as the blood seeped out of his body.

He looked at Shuichi. He was surely dead. Yuki's vision started to blur. He heard a noise and saw his sister enter the room and scream. She ran towards him just as he said his last words.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry"

Yuki heard something, he wasn't sure whether it was his dying imagination or not.

"If you have to say sorry than don't do it Eiri"

Was what he thought he heard Shuichi say in reply.

Hiro, Ayaka, K, Suguru, Reiji, Judy and Sakano were just wrapping up their party from the night before. They were celebrating Shuichi's release form the hospital.

"Hey Nakano. Turn on the TV. and see if there is any news of Shuchi's release. "Said K from his comfortable spot on the couch

. Hiroshi was making coffee.

"Turn it on your self you lazy bastard." He yelled back.

K grabbed the remote from the table.

"We should be able to catch the morning news." Said Sakano.

K flipped through the Channels and found news.

-" A tragic incident really I wonder what NG will do"- said the news castor -"I don't know"- said the other.

"what was that ?" asked Suguru

"I don't know' replied Sakano.

Hiro came in with coffee for everyone and sat on the couch.

"Find another channel Claude." said Judy to K

. He found another news Channel

-" tragic events at the home of Tohma Seguchi. Shacho and keyboard player of the band Nittle Grasper. Earlier this morning, well-known romance novelist. Eiri Yuki showed up at Tohma Seguchi's residence. Not all the details are known but it is believed he pulled a gun on Mr. Seguchi and was shot himself by Mr. Seguchi. this then continued when up and coming star of the group Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou appeared. He was also shot by Mr.Seguchi and killed. As to the details of how Mr.Seguchi got shot its not entirely known. but it is believed that he was shot by Mr.Yuki. In total all three are dead .That's Megumi Takahashi reporting"- -" That's horrible "said one news castor. -"Yes the nation will weep over those 3 deaths."-

everyone in the room looked at each other. No one dared to speak. Finally,

-"Shuichi...Dead" was all Hiro could say.

The whole room was quiet.

The funerals of Yuki and Shuichi were held together. Hiro requested they play Shuichi's song the one that broughthim and Yuki together.Just like Gravity. What sweet good-byes.

_Never resign yourself to fate_

_Even if cry and anger _

_It's so powerful that you can't resist,_

_Unfair but feel top pleasure. The Law of "Love"_

ok so that the end. feel free to ask me questions becasue that was probably confusing. but anyway the last part in italics is from the gravitation sound cd. so it proabably wont make sense. and its bad english:) anyway. review and ask questions cuz its confusing. i'll try to put the some where you can read them. and hey if you wanna read another gravtation fic written by me, which is much better, go check out the fic In Spite Of It All. its good.later


End file.
